


Storms in Storage

by dmahnie98



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Closet Sex, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmahnie98/pseuds/dmahnie98
Summary: Created for bsg-kink March prompt. "Laura/Bill - after she gets new meds from Cottle Laura feels so vibrantly alive she storms into CoC to abduct Bill. Together they never make it to his quarters. Thank the gods for walk in storage rooms."





	Storms in Storage

In retrospect, Laura should have stopped after the first pill. She set down her glass of water, feeling miserable, and waited for the new drugs to kick in. She sat, stood, paced, and eventually settled on reading a book. Ten pages later, she felt incredible. So much that she shook out another pill, paused and considered for a moment before shaking out a second one into her open palm. She threw her head back and downed the pills. In a short time, she heard thunder in her head and felt a storm brewing within. Too much energy was building up, Laura needed to break free. She sought out the one source of release she knew would satisfy her - Bill Adama.

The walk to the CIC only heightened her senses. She stormed into the room and identified her target, staring up at the displays as he usually would. Saul brought him a chart, distracting him from his watching game and he caught Laura out of the corner of his eye. He flashed her a smile, and her legs shook. She walked over to them, barely registering the words the three of them exchanged. The next thing she knew, she had a star chart in her hand and was pretending to look over it while she eye-frakked Bill as stealthily as possible. Eventually, Bill got the hint, gave her the nod, and excused them both for a meeting that Laura knew did not exist.

She hugged him closely on the way through the halls, keeping within body contact on purpose. She brushed against his ass with her hand when there was no one around, their elbows locked together closely. She whispered into his ear, "Bill, I can't wait. I need you now."  
"My quarters are close."  
"No. I want it in there," she said, nodding to a walk in storage room. Bill raised his eyebrows and looked at her over the brim of his glasses. "I'll meet you there," she said, brushing past him with her entire body like a cat against a leg. Bill followed her, but heard footsteps approaching and closed the door after Laura disappeared. Word may get around if people saw him following the President into a storage room. He acted casual, as if he were inspecting the door for quality. He paused, saluted to those who passed him, and waited until he was alone once more before entering the room.

Laura was waiting for him, her jacket and pants discarded already. The storm inside her was picking up speed as she smelled the desire forming between them. She curled a finger toward her, and Bill closed the distance, taking her lips in a searing kiss. Laura's hands rose to grip the sides of his face, both of them agreeing to skip the build up. His tongue swept into her mouth, his commanding hands dragging down her sides and sliding around to grip her back. He drove them both back, but slowly, a kiss for each step. She felt the back of her legs hit something solid as she chased his tongue out of her mouth and into his, swiping his lips on the way in. She slid one hand to cup the back of his neck, deepening the kiss, frakking his hot mouth with her tongue. Bill grunted into her mouth and slid his palms over her bottom globes, squeezing and kneading her ass. He cupped her sex next, and pulled his fingers away dripping with evidence of her need. They broke apart, each breathing hard from their kisses as Bill licked her juices from his hand and lifted her onto the waist-high wall behind her.

Laura's fingers danced like lightning as she unbuttoned her shirt and spread it wide. Bill removed his glasses and stepped into her welcoming, open legs and pressed open kisses against her neck, roaming down, licking at biting gently. Laura moaned, biting her lip as she reached down between them to grope him through his pants, feeling his hardness. Bill took a knee and stroked her pussy before inserting a thick digit, turning his finger inside her. Laura moaned louder, her slick walls accepting another finger, then a third. Bill slipped them out, licked them clean again, and proceeded to dive into the storm by burying his face into her core. His thick, warm and wet tongue penetrated her with the utmost precision. Laura shuddered, her hands threading through the Admiral's hair as he proved his years of experience pleasuring his lovers. Overcome with desire, she gripped his head and bent over, tugging his head back as she ravaged his mouth. Their kiss was wet, and she could taste herself on his tongue, which she suckled into her mouth.

Bill got off his knees, their mouths still connected as he undid his belt and unzipped. Laura licked his bottom lip and sucked it before leaning back, watching him drop his pants and reveal his pulsing cock. Precum glistened at his broad, engorged head, and though Laura wanted to take him into her mouth, she needed him inside her. Bill knew, and stepped forward, preparing his cock by grinding it against her slick lower lips. He rested the head against her opening, staring her down as he entered her at a torturing slow pace, inch by inch. Laura moaned aloud, mouth hung open in pleasure as she felt him fill her to the hilt, spreading her from within. Bill thrust once, then froze as he heard noise to their left. His eyes grew wide as he saw the wall panels were missing - bare wiring the only thing separating their heated lovemaking from the passerby outside. Through the thin gaps, he saw someone approaching, groaning quietly at the thought of having to halt their frakking just as it was getting good. Laura's pussy squeezed his cock, her legs wrapping around his waist as a sign that he was her property until she was satisfied and the storm passed.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?" Bill breathed a sigh of relief at Saul Tigh's gruff shout, drawing the person outside away from the lover's hideaway. "Get these to the Chief, and no pit stops on the way!" Bill then heard approaching footsteps, a soft "You frakkin' owe me big" from the Colonel, and then silence.

Laura gave his cock another heart-attack inducing squeeze, urging him to resume frakking her. Bill obliged happily, pulling out and burying himself in as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. Her hands gripped his face as his cock hit all the right spots. Soon, their pace and position wasn't enough. Bill slid his hands under her and lifted her, moving them against a solid wall opposite the exposed wires. The change in angle was exquisite, Laura's legs wrapping tighter around him. She felt herself nearing the edge, eyes clamped shut as Bill frakked her deeper, pushing her over that edge. He broke their kiss and muffled her shrieks of pleasure with his hand, feeling her tongue wetting his palm. As her slick walls clamped around him, Bill replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing her to cover his low grunts. He lost control, thrusting sharply, his hips bucking against hers as he reached his climax. Thick jets of hot seed filled her, giving her every drop of his release as she milked him. Their mouths rested open against each other, Bill spent and sagging into her as his softening cock slipped free. Never one to show a dull moment, Laura dropped to her knees and licked his length clean of their combined juices before gathering her discarded clothes.

Bill was speechless as he hiked his pants up and tucked himself away. "Did we really just frak in a storage room like a couple of horny teenagers?" he finally managed to get out. "Yes," Laura said, "and I think we should do it more often. But for now, I need to talk to Doc Cottle and make sure he has plenty of these new meds. And I will meet you back in your quarters for round two."

"Round two? You want more?" Bill asked. "Of course," Laura said, walking out. "After all, we were sidetracked on the way but we must reach our final destination." Bill chuckled and waited a few minutes before leaving himself, wondering how he would find the energy for the night's activities.


End file.
